Les Lampions
by Orainoco
Summary: One Shot - Un soir de Noël pas comme les autres pour des personnes non moins ordinaires en lien avec Evening Falls


**Les Lampions **

**Disclaimers : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à RTD, à Steven Moffat et à la BBC.

**Note 1 :** Cette petite ficlette est dédié à Shima-chan qui prend toujours sur son temps pour me corriger et me conseiller, pour Lélé qui a toujours les bons mots pour m'encourager. Merci à vous, les filles. Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez passés un excellent Noël, pour une fois que nous avons un beau Réveillon sous la neige. ^^

**Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui suivent Evening Falls, cette ficlette en spoile quelque peu la fin. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

Les lampions dans la nuit noire.

Les nuages épais, sombres, menaçants. Effrayants. Les flocons de neige emportés par le vent glacial qui soufflait sur un charmant village de la planète Exposlion IV. Les petites flammes des bougies vacillèrent dans leurs lampions en cartons multicolores, éclairant les rues et la grande place de la petite ville de Carols. Les bâtiments en briques grises et rouges scintillaient, l'odeur sucrée des friandises et du vin chaud flottaient dans l'air, chatouillant les narines d'un Ianto Jones fasciné.

Un gigantesque sapin trônait au milieu de la place, attendant juste le moment de s'illuminer de tous ses feux.

- Alors Ianto Jones ? Demanda le Docteur, malicieux, en surgissant derrière lui, le regard fier le sourire amusé. Une fête de Noël, une tradition toute humaine, au cœur d'un peuple alien vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Je vous ai impressionné cette fois ?

Détachant son regard des lampions multicolores qui flottaient paresseusement au-dessus de leur tête, Ianto lui accorda un sourire timide. Le Docteur arborait cette grimace tendre et satisfaite, ce léger sourire sage et ce regard serein aux lueurs ancestrales. Lentement, le jeune homme s'approcha du Seigneur du Temps et entreprit de réajuster le nœud papillon bleu... Le Docteur se laissa faire, ses yeux bleuâtres se plissant, le dévisageant intensément, se moquant éperdument de plonger son jeune compagnon dans l'embarras.

- Vous ne cessez de m'impressionner, répondit-il en l'affrontant du regard.

Le Docteur fit une grimace faussement modeste et haussa les épaules.

- Bah ! Oui – il fit un petit geste de la main – je fais souvent cet effet, fanfaronna-t-il enfin, mutin.

Ianto reporta ses yeux sur ce ciel aux nuances féeriques. Sa vie avait pris un tournant tout à fait magique depuis sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Ce dernier se plaça à ses côtés, les mains derrière le dos, une moue admirative sur le visage, ce regard, que le Gallois aimait tant, vissé vers les cieux.

- Dommage qu'Amy et Rory ne soient pas ici, déclara Ianto en plongeant son nez dans son épaisse écharpe en laine noire. Ils auraient adoré toutes ces lumières volantes dans le ciel... À ce propos, vous en avez mis du temps.

Le Docteur eut un froncement de sourcil avant de lever son bras afin de regarder sa montre.

- Ah ? Oui... Oui ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont avec leur famille, répondit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Nous irons les rechercher plus tard... Désolé si j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, j'ai dû faire un petit détour.  
- Un détour ? Répéta Ianto, surpris.

Le Docteur se figea dans une expression légèrement embarrassée. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, que déjà, le Seigneur du Temps le poussait gentiment dans le dos.

- Allons, allons, allez donc me chercher un... ce... cette pomme enrober de sucre solidifié dont vous, humain, raffolez tant !

L'art de détourner la conversation. Ianto se laissa entraîner par l'enthousiasme de son ami.

- Une pomme d'amour ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui ! Voilà ! S'exclama celui ci en levant les mains afin de se saisir du visage de Ianto, lui tapotant les joues dans un geste paternel. Tout se rapporte à l'amour à cette période de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre les changements d'humeur du Docteur depuis bien longtemps. Tout comme Amy et Rory, il se contentait désormais de s'adapter à la fantaisie lunatique de leur merveilleux hôte. S'arrachant bien malgré lui à la poigne du Docteur, Ianto s'avança à grands pas en direction du stand le plus proche. Au loin, des chants commencèrent à tintinnabuler à ses oreilles, le plongeant dans une brusque nostalgie.

Frottant ses mains l'un contre l'autre afin de se réchauffer, Ianto sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter la proposition du Docteur et passer les fêtes chez sa soeur. Amy et Rory fêtaient bien en compagnie des leurs, bien qu'ils aient tous deux lourdement insisté pour que le Docteur et lui soient de la partie. Distraitement, il se joignit à la file d'attente, pensant qu'il avait finalement pris la bonne décision.

Ianto ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Rhiannon. Il n'avait plus personne qui l'attendait sur Terre. Toshiko et Owen l'avaient oublié, Gwen et Rhys continuaient leur douce vie de famille, quant à Jack...

Un soupir.

Sa séparation avec Jack avait été douloureuse. Le Gallois savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui résisterait pas. S'il voyait Jack, s'il croisait son regard, s'il respirait son odeur, il ne résisterait pas, il s'oublierait dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Il abandonnerait sa raison, se laisserait envahir par la passion... et rien de bien n'en ressortirait. Refrénant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision, Ianto sursauta à peine quand une grande main, calleuse et chaude se glissa dans la sienne.

Un silence.

Ianto se redressa et se crispa. Le souffle rapide, il ferma lentement les paupières, sa main serrant plus fortement celle qui le maintenait déjà fermement.

- Le Docteur...  
- Qui d'autre ? Chuchota la voix rauque et taquine à son oreille.

Tremblant légèrement, le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières et leva un regard vers la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Jack Harkness, son éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le fixait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. La Gallois secoua la tête ne pouvant croire à la vision qui s'offrait à lui...

- Je ne suis pas une illusion, devança Jack amusé, en le tirant de la file d'attente afin de se mêler à la foule qui chantait et dansait au milieu de la place du village, attendant l'illumination du sapin.  
- Son détour, comprit Ianto en le suivant, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était vous son détour, c'est ça ?  
- Yep. Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi. Le Doc' a débarqué avec le TARDIS en plein bureau de la CIA en me demandant de le suivre. Rex a failli en faire une attaque, expliqua l'immortel en levant une main hésitante, caressant du bout des doigts la joue de son ex-amant.

L'espace d'une seconde, Ianto le laissa faire, appréciant plus que de raison cette infime caresse... puis se déroba à l'étreinte de sa Némésis.

- Jack, non, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. Vous savez que c'est mal, ça ne nous mènera à rien. Le Docteur ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait quand il vous a ramené avec lui.

Impassible, Jack le dévisagea et enfouit les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Tiquant au vouvoiement de Ianto, ce dernier tentait d'installer une certaine distance entre eux.

- Le Doc' sait toujours ce qu'il fait, répliqua t-il, plus froidement que voulu. Tu es un de ses compagnons maintenant, tu devrais le savoir.

Le silence qui suivit valut toutes les confessions du monde. Certes, le Docteur savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Il connaissait la relation qui liait deux de ses compagnons, actuel et passé. Ianto demeura immobile, même quand Jack l'attira à lui, l'agrippant fermement par les hanches. Le visage baissé, les paupières closes, Ianto respira profondément l'odeur caractéristique de cet homme qui le transcendait. Il s'oubliait déjà.

- Juste une fois dans ce cas, chuchota-t-il en levant la tête, son front contre celui de Jack, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Juste une fois. Laissez-moi vous aimez encore une fois, juste ce soir...

Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, leurs respirations se firent saccadées. Le cœur du capitaine bondit, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Ianto.

- Je serais honoré si tu me donnais ton amour, souffla-t-il en ne pouvant le quitter des yeux. Et pas seulement pour ce soir...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais le jeune homme s'écarta légèrement, l'index sur les lèvres de l'immortel. Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur malicieuse que Jack appréciait tant.

- Mon amour ? Répéta-t-il dans un léger rire. Vous ne saurez qu'en faire. Il vous étoufferait, nous le savons tous les deux.

Jack ne répondit pas, car il savait qu'une fois n'était pas coutume, son jeune amant avait raison. Ils avaient déjà tenté l'expérience, Ianto en avait trouvé la mort. Toutes ses relations amoureuses étaient vouées à l'échec, le Gallois en était le parfait exemple.

- Mais ? Reprit-il en arquant un sourcil. Je suppose qu'il y a un « mais » ?

Son sourire se fit plus taquin, les chants de Noël reprirent de plus belle.

- Mais rien n'est encore décidé. Rien ne vous empêchera de venir y goûter de temps à autre...

Le Capitaine esquissa un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il se penchait, leurs bouches se frôlèrent, extatiques, mais Ianto se déroba à la dernière seconde, arrachant un sourire affamé à Jack, amusé par ce jeu sensuel. Finalement, la raison cédant aux lois du cœur, Ianto s'empara des lèvres de sa Némésis avec fougue, empressement et force. Goûtant depuis trop longtemps à la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre.

Non loin des retrouvailles entre les deux amants, un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête, une pomme d'amour dans une main, le Docteur eut un sourire à la fois tendre et satisfait.

_- Merry christmas, Jones, _souffla-t-il avec le sentiment du travail bien accompli.

Il croqua finalement dans sa friandise à l'instant même où une présence qui commençait à devenir familière se manifesta.

- Tu as toujours adoré Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda River Song, fixant Ianto et Jack au loin.

La bouche pleine de pomme d'amour, le Docteur lui accorda un regard à la fois quelque peu agacé et amusé.

- À toi de me le dire, River.

Elle leva le visage et secoua la tête en émettant un « tsss » désapprobateur à la vue du ridicule bonnet rouge et blanc qu'il arborait fièrement. Mais puisque c'était Noël, elle se garda bien de le détruire à coup de pistolet laser.

- Tu adores cette tradition humaine, c'est d'ailleurs toi qui l'a apporté sur cette planète il y a plusieurs millénaires de cela... Oh, une pomme d'amour ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant d'en croquer un bout.

Mais le Docteur éloigna sa friandise en grimaçant.

- C'est la mienne, répliqua-t-il, mauvais joueur, puis fixa sa pomme, comme intrigué. Tu aimes ça ?  
River ne répondit pas, les joues rosissant légèrement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que le Seigneur du Temps souriait de toutes ses dents.

_- Ah ah ! Gotcha ! _  
- Je te hais, parfois, répliqua t-elle, boudeuse.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'adores. Tout le monde m'adore... – Il fronça les sourcils face au regard narquois de River – Bon okay, excepté les daleks, les cybermens, les sycorax, les atraxis et les slitheens... et la Reine Victoria, et le marchand de bonbon sur Baker Street à Londres... je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Oh ! Oh, oui, tout le monde m'adore à quelques exceptions près.

River réprima un sourire, elle ne quittait pas du regard le couple que formaient Ianto et Jack.

- Tu as toujours beaucoup trop gâté tes enfants à Noël.

Le Docteur suivit son regard et ses traits d'apparences enfantins s'adoucirent.

- As-tu des enfants, River ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, en la dévisageant, indéchiffrable.

Celle-ci émit un léger rire amusé.

_- Spoilers ! _Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

Un silence. Le Docteur accorda un rapide regard sur la silhouette de son compagnon.

- Non. Pas encore. Rien ne s'est encore déclenché, il le saura le moment venu.  
- Tu les aimes tellement, pas vrai ? Amy, Rory et Ianto, ça te fait devenir un peu plus... responsable.  
- Oh ? Vraiment ? Bah, peut-être bien, admit le Docteur en croisant les bras. _Merry Christmas, River. _

Il lui tendit la pomme d'amour qu'il avait entamé sous le nez. Celle-ci hésita une seconde, puis s'en empara dans un faible sourire nostalgique.

_- Merry Christmas, Doctor. _

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? Quant à moi je vous dis à bientôt dans Evening Falls.


End file.
